The Wild AdventureHunter's way: Hunter's wishes
by hunterxhunter66
Summary: Hunter had a hard time with girls but in the hotel, there is one girl which bumps Hunter and look at him. Who's this girl? Is she the true love of Hunter and will Zender and the others help him? Read and find out!
1. Intro

Hunter's

Wish comes true. Part 1

Hunter's pov.

At the day before I was about to sleep I was thinking if all of my days staying up all night as an owl would change into an owl that would stay up all morning having fun with other's then I Thinked *hunter suddenly got fired up to be able to at least stay up all morning with the other's… then hunter said* may today be the last time I will go to sleep at the day!.*then… suddenly knocked at the door when hunter opened the door billshock came out of the door.

Billshock's pov.

I thought there was someone talking about staying awake all day but… every body stays up all day oh wait a sec. now I know *billshock asked a question to hunter*hunter? Were you the one who said the stuff about staying up all day a few seconds ago? *hunter answered back with another question* why did you ask? *billshock answered it was because that I herd something about staying up all day so I thought it was you that's why. *hunter answered* well yeah man I will really do my best to do it. So I was surprised that he was really going to do it so I made go to sleep for the whole day and night and I left his house.

Hunter's pov.

Wow. He even supported me on being a morning person thanks for him I might even be an awesome kind of Pokémon oh yeah I forgot I should have sleep by now.

Willem: hunterxhunter66?

Hunterxhunter66: what?

Willem: why do you have to make him want that.

Hunterxhunter66: (hunterxhunter66 makes an ugly face)

Willem: quit that face man

Hunterxhunter66: okay.

Willem: any way who are all the family and friends of Hunter?

Hunterxhunter66: Hunter's Family are Zender the Staraptor, and Speed the Xatu and his friends are Rinnie the Altaria, and Billshock the Sizors if you think that why Billshock is the only one who is not a bird it's because he has wing's too.

Willem: Anyway since the others are Pokémon how about Hunter?

Hunterxhunter66: oh. I forgot about him, He's a noctowl…


	2. Meet Maria

Hunter's

Wish comes true. Part 2

Hunter's pov.

I was about to wake up at the night when suddenly a text message came up my phone when I checked it. It said that it was from Billshock and when I started reading it. It said, "Hey Hunter sorry to disturb you but just in case you were awake I would like to tell you that sleep again so that you could save some energy for the morning and please. Do what I tell you for now, ok?" And hunter replied, "Ok! Goodnight." But after that I wasn't able to sleep because I just woke up a few seconds ago so that means I cant sleep so I called my cousin Zender and told him that how will I make my self go to sleep again and he relied that I should hit my self with a big stick to sleep again so I tried to find a stick and after I found the stick I directedly hit my self to sleep. And when I woke up I called billshock to bring my friends Zender the Staraptor, Speed the Xatu, and Rinnie with him on the walk to the fair. And while waiting for the others to come to my house I drank a cup of coffee so that I won't fall asleep in middle of the fun. When they came in my house we all went in our human forms so that the people won't stare at us like we killed something. So we went to the fair and had lots of fun and we went to the movies after the movies we went on lots other places after going to those places we were going to the hotel and take a nap there and then Rinnie went to the vedor machine to get some drinks.

No one's pov.

"Wow, hunter is really nice today I hope he was like this every day for his whole life!"*suddenly a girl bumps into hunter* Speed say's, "whoa man plane crash!"

*then the girl embarrassedly says sorry to hunter*then Hunter says, "it's ok I'm fine with it." Then the girl says, thank you for accepting my apologies. Hunter replies, your welcome. *Rinnie comes back with the drinks that she was getting from the vendor and says, "Hey I know that girl her name is Maria, she was my best friend since we were little, how are Maria?" Maria embarrassedly replies, "Uh I'm fine." Zender says, "So she was the friend you were talking about right?" Rinnie replies, "We'll yeah." Hunter whispers to Billshock's ear, "She's kind of cute." Billshock trolls hunter and tells Maria, "Hunter said your cute!" Maria replies with her face all red, "Uh thank you" Hunter hits Billshock with rock blast in the face and Billshock say, "is that all you have Hunter."

Hunter's pov.

I never felt this way on other people before does this mean that I like her? *hunter blushes* Zender says, "Anyway lets go continue to the hotel and Maria you could came with ok?" Maria comes with the others and when we reached the hotel we were put in different rooms. Maria is with Rinnie, Zender is with Speed, and I will go with Billshock. Anyhow we were about to sleep when suddenly Billshock challenge me in a pillow fight till an hour or till we give up so we played a pillow fight and after that Billshock won the pillow fight cause he was to good at the game he was able to knock me off but. I don't even know how he got so many pillows for all of a sudden, it's like someone is watching him and so after all the playing me and Billshock slept at separate beds. While we were sleeping someone woke me up and when I woke up I saw Maria waking me up and then she told me that she has something to tell me but suddenly Rinnie came in the room and started talking loud about something I don't understand. And I noticed that Billshock was holding a camera under his blanket.

Maria's pov.

I was about to tell Hunter that I like him but Rinnie started popping out and suddenly she started saying that she about to scoot over beside and started finding and she saw me in here and started talking about that if I'm about to do something with Hunter. And suddenly Speed jumped in the room and said that he discovered that Zender make a fart sound and the Zender ran inside denying what he said and then every started gaggling on everything and the started to be noisy so… we got kicked out and the we all went home and Billshock carried Hunter back home because he was asleep.

Hunter's pov.

I just woke up and then I noticed that I was in my own house I was supposed to be in the hotel but why am I in my house?

Oh wait Billshock is sleeping in my house too

I better ask him on what happened and the whole time it was all real then that means that yesterday was an awesome day and now I'm a morning owl.

Hunterxhunter66: Thanks for reading my first long 890 words story any way hope you enjoy what I did for all you.


End file.
